


Begging You

by shelleysprometheus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, for me. Don’t be dead. Just for me., there’s just one more thing: one more miracle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelleysprometheus/pseuds/shelleysprometheus
Summary: A modern version, I suppose, of a medieval begging poem.





	Begging You

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a warning, the sky will divide Since I took off the lid, no, there's nowhere to hide Now I'm begging you, begging you This is a mystery not to be solved But be minded, like minded, I'm gone, still I'm with you I'm begging you, begging you  
> Begging You ~ The Stone Roses

_Just do as I ask. Please._

_Keep your eyes fixed on me. Please, will you do this for me?_

 

Sherlock had no right to ask.

 

He knew he had no right to ask, to ask John to watch him die.

 

But he needed John, as he had needed John from the beginning. As a friend. As a flatmate. As a partner. Now as the greatest living proof of his death. His note. So he asked him. He begged him. To watch him as he killed himself in front of him.

 

And John did as he was asked. For his friend, for his flatmate, for his partner. He heard his last words. He saw his last steps. And he watched him take his last breath, to die. Just for him.

 

~

 

Sherlock had no right to ask.

 

It's the words that are whispered around John. The words told directly to John. The words he screams in the void of his life. And the words he sobs into his pillow.

 

He needed Sherlock. He needed to hear his voice. To see him move. To watch him breathe. He needed him to be a part of his life. Since the beginning. He needed Sherlock to live.

 

But he did as he was asked. He watched him fall. He watched him die. He became his note. His proof. Just for him

 

_~_

 

Sherlock has no right to ask.

 

He knows that he already asked far too much of John.

 

He can see it in the way John moves, the way John breathes, the way John says nothing at his headstone. But he needs John. Once his friend, once his flatmate, once his partner. Now the only proof of his life. Of his love. And the only way he knows how to keep living. So he asks

 

_Keep your heart fixed on me. Please. Just for me._

 

~

 

Sherlock has no right to ask.

 

To ask John to live without him. To breathe. To move. To exist without him. Without his friend. Without his flatmate. Without his partner. Without his love. But that’s what he did, in making him his note.

 

And so, John has every right to ask. To beg. To plead.

 

_Please, there’s just one more thing: one more miracle, Sherlock, for me. Don’t be dead._ _Just for me._


End file.
